


Le Epic

by ironicshibe



Category: Ryatt, supermega
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Male Relationship, Smut, Some Fluff, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicshibe/pseuds/ironicshibe
Summary: Matt starts to develop weird feelings for Ryan while editing a SuperMega video. Interactions between them get intense (Matt blushes every time he gets near the other boy.) One day, Matt is especially pissed off. Ryan wants to find out what is wrong but he won’t budge. What will he have to do to get Matt to talk?





	Le Epic

**Author's Note:**

> matt blushes a lot and ryan loves to call him baby  
> also: there is some strong homophobic language!  
> 

Matt slumps down in his computer chair in the Grump office. It's late, he's tired and wants to go home. Ryan already headed out the door leaving him to edit the new Drunk Drawing.  
It's a good episode, Matt thinks back specifically to one of the parts. He grins as he begins to edit the episode.  
He looks at the clock on his computer and sighs. This is going to be a long night.  
As he looks through the video his eyes keep looking back towards Ryan. He can't explain why but he just looks...good. He notices features of Ryan differently. His eyes are more vibrant, his hair looks softer and his smile makes him melt. Matt bites his lip.  
"I'm just tired. I won't think this in the morning." He tells himself.  
He finishes up the video needing to get some sleep. He gets an Uber and goes home. When he gets to his apartment and lays in bed, he couldn't get the other boy off his mind. He struggles to sleep. Tossing and turning for several hours until finally he falls asleep.  
He dreamt that Ryan and him were hanging out. It was all fine until Ryan started doing things to Matt that he would rather not say.  
"Fuck!" Matt yelps.  
He puts his face over his hands. To make matters worse he notices he is hard. Panicking, he decides that it is only because he hasn't had sex in a long time. Definitely not because of his best friend.  
The next morning was rough. Matt seriously thought about calling in sick. He forces himself to get up and go to work though.  
"Hey man." Ryan says as Matt enters the Grumps office.  
"Uh fuck." Matt says stammering over words. His cheeks get a dark shade of pink. Finally,  
collecting his thoughts he makes out a sentence.  
Quick wit, the normal Matt came out.  
"I'm good. Tired. Got so many chicken dinners on Fortnite, I didn't sleep much."  
"How many 12 year old virgins did you play?"  
"Enough to be invited to their Roblox sever ." Matt laughs.  
"Shut up dumbass." Ryan smiles.  
Matt walks away, sighing in relief of the interaction with the other boy.  
"What was that, Matt?" Ryan says hearing Matt's sigh.  
"N-nothing!" Matt's face burns up.  
Ryan smirks and walks away.  
He goes to his desk and puts his head on it.  
"Okay." Matt thinks,  
"Everything is fine. You definitely definitely don't have a crush on your best friend and co-worker. And you totally aren't having gay thoughts."  
Matt lifts his head, logging into his computer. Matt does his work pretty proficiently to until Ryan enters the room he is in.  
"How's my favorite Fortnite winner?"  
"G-good how 'bout you?" Matt says, cringing over his stutter.  
"Good. Did you see how many views we had on our last video?"  
Matt shakes his head and Ryan starts to lean over to him to his computer. Their faces are very close and can hear each other's breathing.  
Matt swallows, nervously not trying to freak out. Ryan, somehow managing to pull off both a questionable look and a smug face as he brings up the video.  
"Whoa 500K."  
"Pretty cool huh?"  
"Yeah-way!"  
"People seem to like our epic drawings."  
"And probably you being hot." Matt luckily thinks this to himself and not aloud.  
Ryan gives another fishy look at Matt's blushing and sits at his own desk.  
Encounters like that happened over the course of a week. Matt's random blushing and acting awkward and shy whenever he gets close to him. Ryan is confused by this behavior, they have been friends for so long and this isn't like him. Ryan tolerated how Matt was acting. Every blush, stammering word, and everything else. He would even flirt with Matt occasionally. This caused the boy to get more flustered. Ryan thought it was amusing and was oddly intrigued. The flirting progressively got bigger, Ryan always seeing how far he could go until Matt breaks. But one day Matt seemed especially pissed off.  
"Hey." Says Ryan rubbing Matt's back while he was sitting in his computer chair. This isn't unusual thing for Ryan to do. But for some reason Matt scoots away removing Ryan's hands.  
"Why are you so butthurt?" Ryan crosses his arms.  
Matt's face gets red, but not from blushing. This is from anger.  
Ryan suddenly changes to being concerned.  
"Whoa dude, are you okay?"  
"No."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Jesus fucking Christ just leave me alone."  
"I don't want to leave you alone. Please tell me what's wrong." Ryan tries putting his hand on the other boy but he smacks it away.  
"You're such a dick. Fuck you."  
Matt tries to storms out of the room but Ryan chases after him. Ryan is a little pissed off at this point too. Why was Matt being such a jerk?  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Ryan says grabbing Matt's arms and pinning him to the wall.  
Matt is shocked and doesn't respond. He just looks at the ground.  
"Hey, I asked you a question."  
Ryan picks up Matt's chin to face him. Matt's face immediately goes into a deep shade of red. Ryan even blushes lightly.  
Ryan worries how weird it would look if someone would walk in on them. But Ryan loves the way Matt melts in his hands.  
"I-I....Uh...." Matt says, a loss for words.  
They make eye-contact for a short time before Matt goes back to looking down.  
"I'm serious. What's going on with you?"  
Matt shrugs.  
"What am I gonna have to do to make you answer me?" Ryan whispers in his ears.  
Matt's eyes widen.  
"W-What do you uh mean by that exactly?" He says, voice cracking.  
To be honest even Ryan wasn't completely sure what he meant. At this point his brain is turned off. He is just letting words come out.  
"Hmmm...I donno. What do you want me to do?" Ryan bites his lip.  
"I uh. I don't know."  
"I think you do know. All you have to do is tell me and I will do it."  
"I want you to...kiss me."  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Kiss me cunt."  
Ryan smirks and takes the other hand that was pinning Matt to his face.  
He leans in, pecking Matt's lips shortly. Matt kisses back, harder. They deepen the kiss until they move their lips in sync.  
Matt is very turned on right now but he pushes Ryan off of him.  
"Not here." He shakes his head.  
Matt leaves and goes back to editing.  
Ryan soon follows him. And even with the command "not here" Ryan can't help but to mess with him throughout the day.  
The older boy quite literally can't keep his hands off Matt.  
Mathew is partial annoyed, confused, but very aroused.  
"Ryan. Please just wait until the end of the day." Matt whines.  
"I can't wait that long. I want you now."  
"Fuck."  
Ryan ends up somehow pulling Matt in his lap.  
"C'mon we can leave early." Ryan whispers while he traces his fingers under Matt's shirt. He reaches towards Matt's nipples, lightly rubbing making Matt make a questionable noise.  
Matt can feel Ryan's hardness underneath him.  
"Okay."  
Ryan smiles as they get up.  
"What are we gonna tell them for taking a half-day?" Matt asks.  
"I honestly don't think they will care that much. They would go for anything."  
They leave their office.  
"Hey Arin, we are taking a half-day." Ryan says  
"Okay that's fine. Why?"  
"I have to go to the pudding store  
For, uh, for pudding. Adieu."  
"Ah. Sick NSP reference. Have a nice day fuckers." Arin laughs.  
"See, I told you they would go for anything." He says while they get in the car.  
"The best you could come up with was a Ninja Sex Party lyric though?"  
"Trust me. I knew what I was doing."  
As they ride home Ryan's hand places on Matt's thigh, slowly getting higher the further they drive.  
When Ryan's hand finally meets the outline of the other boy's member it causes Matt to moan.  
Ryan smiles and squeezes lightly.  
"So why were you so upset earlier?"  
Matt doesn't respond. He acts like he didn't even hear Ryan.  
He lets go making Matt whine.  
"Wha-Dude? You're such a cock tease."  
"Answer me when I ask you something bitch."  
Matt sighs.  
"I was just confused and hurt. You kept flirting with me but I thought you were just making fun of me or something. You're like the first guy that I've ever liked...and that's like really scary."  
Ryan places his hand back on Matt's thigh.  
"You're the first guy I've felt this way too."  
Matt blushes at Ryan admitting that. It's still hard to believe to Matt that Ryan likes him back.  
"Hey, we're here." Ryan says.  
Suddenly Matt gets butterflies in his stomach. He starts to overthink how this will effect their friendship. However Ryan interrupts Matt's worries and leans onto his neck and makes small pecks rising up to his Adam's apple. He begins to lightly suck making the skinny boy squirm.  
"Ngghh...Ryan...let's go inside."  
He nods as they get out of the car. Ryan desperately tries to open the door with Matthew pressed up behind him making soft noises that makes Ryan extremely happy. Finally, he unlocks the door, closing shortly after and immediately pinning Matt to the wall. It's similar to what happened in the Grump office. But no one else was there, which means they could be even more intense.  
Ryan kisses the taller boy's jaw and unbuttons his shirt. He leaves Matt's shirt opened, exposing the majority of his chest. He runs his hands up Matt's sides. This causes Matt to giggle.  
"Sorry. It tickled."  
Ryan just shakes his head and grabs Matt's hand leading to his room. Ryan kicks off his sandals and pushes Matt down onto the bed taking Matt's shirt off completely and kissing down his chest. He stops at the top of the Matt's jeans and looks up.  
"Can I?"  
"Please."  
Ryan focuses back on Matt's jeans and pulls them down. He tosses them to the floor as well as his shoes and socks. He then looks at Matt's underwear already soaked with precum.  
"Sorry."  
"What? Don't be sorry, that is hot as fuck."  
Matt blushes and tugs at Ryan's shirt.  
Ryan pulls his shirt over his head throwing it along with the other clothes on the floor. Ryan gets back on top of Matt, grinding against him. After a while of dry humping, Ryan lowered his head to Matt's crotch. He started to mouth his underwear.  
"Fuck!" Matt moans loudly.  
Ryan smiles beneath Matt.  
"Ryan, I need you."  
Ryan lifts his head.  
"Need me to do what?"  
"Please." Matt says while squeezing Ryan's arm and grinding upwards.  
"Baby tell me what you want." Ryan says while going back to mouthing Matt's underwear.  
Matt's face gets flushed and grunts.  
"Hm. I guess you want me to stop then." Ryan says while lifting his head back up and looking at him.  
"What? No! Ryannn." He whines  
"Then tell me what you need."  
"Okay, fine. I want you to...fuck me. Just please I need it so bad."  
"My desperate baby." Ryan smirks.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because it's weird."  
"But fucking you isn't?"  
Matt sighs.  
"Fuck, okay. You can call me baby. Fag."  
"Okay baby."  
He slowly pulls down Matt's underwear watching his cock spring up. Ryan is captivated by this and stares at the other boy's fully naked body.  
"S-Stop looking at me." Matt says feeling exposed and covering his face with his hands.  
"Sorry. You're just very hot."  
"You're hot too." Matt says moving his hands from his red face.  
"You blush so easily."  
Ryan kisses his forehead.  
"It's so fucking cute. Kind of gay too."  
"You're the only person that makes me blush like this bitch. It's not g-" Ryan cuts him off.  
"Wait I'm the only one that makes you get so flustered?"  
Matt nods.  
Ryan smirks  
"So I'm the only one to make you feel like this?" Ryan says as he wraps his hand around Matt's cock, moving his hand up and down in a fast motion.  
Matt lets out a loud whimper.  
"Am I?"  
"Y-yes! Ah Ryan."  
Matt moans and he tugs on the elastic of Ryan's basketball shorts.  
Ryan doesn't hesitate and takes off his shorts and underwear.  
"I'm gonna stretch you out, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Ryan grabs the lube from his nightstand pouring the substance on his fingers and rubbing it in.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Matt pauses  
"Please." He whispers.  
Ryan rubs Matt's hole making him shiver. He sinks one finger and adds another soon after. He begins to scissor them hitting Matt's prostate. Matt moans in response. He fingers him for a while until Matt says,  
"Ryan. I'm ready for you."   
"Okay baby boy."  
Matt blushes at the name even though he thinks it's weird. Ryan rubs more lube on his member and guides it to Matt's entrance. He slowly pushes inside of him watching Matt's face carefully.    
"Fuck. You're so tight."  
"Mmmhh..Kiss me."  
Ryan happily obeys and kisses Matt hard on the lips.  
"Does it feel okay?" Ryan says as he breaks the kiss.  
"It's a lot, but it feels okay."  
Ryan begins to plant small kisses Matt's neck sucking and biting leaving his neck red.  
"Ry." Matt whines.  
"Ry, Don't leave a mark."  
"I think it's too late for that."  
Matt tries to further complain but Ryan's small movements inside him causes him to burst out a moan.  
"You can..y'know move. Please."  
"Alright baby."  
Ryan starts to slowly pump in and out of Matt being as gentle as possible. The last thing he would want is to hurt Matt.  
"You look so good right now." Ryan states  
"S-shut up dude."  
"No I'm serious. You're so fucking hot Matt. Especially with me inside you."  
Matt's face could not have gotten redder.  
He lays his hands on both sides of Ryan's and squeezes.  
"Harder Ryan."  
Ryan does as he requests, going faster and harder. Matt becomes a moaning mess.  
"You're so loud."  
"I-I'm s-ah fuck sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. I like it. A lot."  
"Can you j-jerk me off? Please Ryan."  
"Of course baby."  
Ryan grabs Matt's member and slowly starts to move up and down. He progressively gets faster.  
Matt moans Ryan's name repeatedly. Ryan likes the sound of that.  
"I'm close." Matt whimpers  
"Fuck, me too."  
Ryan moves even faster until Matt basically screams out  
"Ryan I'm gonna cum!"  
Shortly after he does along with Ryan.  
Matt's cum spreads over Ryan's chest.  
Ryan removes his member.  
"I'm sorry about getting it on your chest. Do you want me to get a towel?"  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I want you to lick it off.”  
“I...um..fuck, okay.”  
Matt gets on his knees in front of Ryan and begins to lick from bottom of the boy’s chest to the top. He looks up to see how closely Ryan is watching him. He maintains to keep eye-contact while blushing.  
“I could fuck you again like right now. God damn.”  
Matt smiles and after he finishes he moves to Ryan’s neck leaving small kisses. He goes up to his chin, his cheek and then his lips. They move their lips in sync for a while until Matt breaks the kiss and lays his head on Ryan’s shoulder.  
“That was kind of gross.”  
Matt laughs against Ryan’s skin.  
“Yeah. But I really wanted to kiss you.”  
They moved positions to where they are laying on Ryan’s bed. Matt has his head on Ryan’s chest. Ryan is petting Matt’s soft hair.  
“Oh yeah. Did you see that meme about Keemstar playing Minecraft?” Matt says  
Ryan shakes his head and Matt pulls out his phone showing Ryan the meme. They laugh, and it’s like they didn’t even fuck minutes before. They are both aware of how this is greatly will toy with their friendship.  
“Would you um, want to do this again?” Matt asks.  
“Yeah of course...Baby.” Ryan chuckles  
“Shut up faggot.”  
“Whatever, I know you like it.”  
“I do not.” Matt pouts  
“You do too. You should see your face whenever I call you it. It’s priceless.”  
Matt buries his face in Ryan’s chest to cover his blushing.  
Ryan thinks about further messing with Matt but he decides against it. He instead picks Matt up from his chest and kisses his lips.  
“Are you hungry?” Ryan asks.  
Matt nods.  
“Let’s go get some food.”  
“Is this gonna be our first date?” Matt says, half jokingly.  
“That’s gay but yes. This will be our first date.”  
“Epic.”  
“Le epic.”


End file.
